Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for receiving contents, in particular liquid foodstuffs, comprising a tubular base body and comprising at least one fibrous moulding connected to the base body as cover or base of the container, as well as a method for producing such a container.
Description of the Related Art
For a long time foodstuffs have been made to keep by freeing them from bacteria. This process is designated as sterilisation and is frequently accomplished by heating or by treatment with steam. Sterilised foodstuffs are preferably filled in containers or packages which are also sterilised.
Unlike in the case of fresh foodstuffs which are consumed within a short time anyway, preferably aseptically filled packages are used for sterilised foodstuffs to keep the contents bacteria-free.
On the one hand, “aseptic packages” are intended to prevent the ingress of micro-organisms and oxygen into the package. In addition, aseptic packages are intended to prevent or suppress the multiplication of micro-organisms remaining in the foodstuff despite sterilisation. Aseptic packages must therefore have special material properties compared with conventional packages.
Various aseptic packages are known from practice. Frequently, the material of these packages comprises expensive laminates, that is a plurality of material layers joined together flat.
In order to keep the contents bacteria-free and ensure a long shelf life, in laminates for aseptic packages layers of plastic and aluminium are frequently used along with a carrier layer of cardboard or paper. In addition to high material costs, this has the disadvantage that the layers are difficult to separate from one another after use in order to reuse the materials isolated from one another as recyclable materials.
A particularly environmentally friendly material for packages is pulp. Pulp comprises a fibrous mass of cellulose. Solid fibrous mouldings for packages and containers can be pressed from pulp under the action of pressure and heat. These containers can certainly be very easily used again as recyclable material but as a result of their permeability are unsuitable as aseptic packages.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,518 is a multipart container in which the upper part and the lower part are fibrous mouldings pressed from pulp.
EP 0 893 355 A2 discloses a multipart container in which the upper part is formed from coated paper.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,699 is a multipart container with an upper part made of plastic.
DE 39 42 319 A1 discloses a container for liquids made of cardboard-plastic composite material.
Known from WO 2007/111567 A1 is a tray made of a coated fibrous moulding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,044 discloses a fibrous moulding having a coating.
The containers described are not readily suitable for the aseptic filling of liquid or pasty foodstuffs.
It is therefore the object of the invention to configure and further develop the container mentioned initially such that the container is suitable for the aseptic filling of liquid or pasty foodstuffs and to provide a method for producing such a container.